Didn't have a Choice
by InsainePandas
Summary: He didn't have a choice, she knew...but he could have at least said goodbye... One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:hmm, well I normally don't write parings, especially this one cause I'm not a fan, but this one's for my friend, mystiquebluerose15. You wanted smutt and I gave it to ya! FYI: This is my first time writing smutt I apologize if it isn't any good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Didn't have a Choice**

He didn't have a choice, she knew. And she could except that, really, she could. Ah, who was Ginny kidding? It crushed her, what he did to her; he smashed her heart to pieces—and then he came back. Would things go back to the way before? No, she told herself, they probably wouldn't. But that was before he came up to talk to her.

She was sitting on her bed, avoiding talking or seeing him at all, when he knocked on her slightly ajar door. She looked up. And there he was, fidgeting nervously with his glasses.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she mumbled quietly. Just what did he want? Forgiveness? Well, Ginny decided, he was _not_ getting it. And that was finale.

"Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Harry," she said, in the tone of voice that declared finality. She was not giving him a chance.

"Ginny," he sighed.

She just stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. "No, Harry. You just…left! Without so much as a goodbye. I understand the reason, but you could have at least said goodbye."

"I know."

"I may have been able to forgive you if you had."

"I know."

She glanced at him. He looked guilty, really guilty. He reached out and lightly brushed her bare arm. That was all it took for her to cave, cave into his touch. "Harry," she whispered.

"Ginny," he said huskily. He slowly reached down, his fingers caressing her cheek lightly. But that wouldn't do-she wanted, no _needed_ more. He caught on to her need, and gave it to her. He leaned down further, and placed his mouth straight on hers. She could barely contain her moan. She still needed more of him, though. All was forgiven now, as Harry broke apart from her, but continuing to place deliciously hot and sweet kisses down her neck. He nibbled on a spot slightly, and hearing her load moaning, he continued sucking there. As he was doing that with his mouth, his fingers were traveling up her thin T-shirt, barely even grazing her skin. Teasing her, leaving her wanting more. Much more. When his hand reached just the top of her bra, he lightly traced patterns just around the edge. He wanted her to squirm, didn't he? Well, she was squirming-squirming to toss his bloody shirt. But he didn't let her. He pulled away from her neck and glanced down at her. Lust was making his green eyes dark. Without saying a word, he ripped her shirt off; not that it bothered her all that much. Starting back at her sweet spot, he made his way down her stomach, carefully avoiding her breasts, and stopping at just below her navel. If that didn't make her squirm, she wasn't sure what would.

"Please," she whispered, her breathing extremely labored at this point.

"What do you want?" he said seductively.

"You."

And with that said, he rid her of her jeans, her panties soon following to the floor. Taking one hand away from her stomach, Harry trailed it up and down her inner thigh, pausing only when he reached her entrance. But only for a second before he placed a finger in. Then another, pulling in and out. Slowly. Ginny let out a moan of pure pleasure. He was teasing her, again. Well. She arched her back, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. It fell to the ground with the rest of her discarded clothes.

With his hands busy, but his mouth certainly not, he trailed kisses down her breasts before finally latching onto her right nipple. He suckled it. Hard. By now, Ginny's chest was rising and falling so fast it hurt. Then he switched to her other one, his fingers moving in rapid succession in her heated core. She was about to come and he'd barely even started yet.

He released his fingers from her and she could feel his hard erection through the fabric of his jeans. Ginny's hands were now under his shirt, desperate to get him out of it. Don't even let me get started on how much she wanted him out of those jeans too.

Though, her wish was granted when he pulled away from her to yank his shirt off, his jeans and boxers soon following, until he stood completely naked. Ginny licked her lips, her eyes even darker with her lust for him. With hungry eyes, Harry was soon back on top of her. He placed himself at her entrance and, after she curled her fingers through his black hair and gave a yank, he entered her, thrusting sharply. This wasn't her first time, so he didn't worry about hurting her as he pumped harder each time.

"Ahh! Harry!" Ginny screamed, coming to her reaching point. She wasn't sure how long she could go until she came. Turns out, she didn't have to worry.

With one finally thrust, they both reached their climax. Not having the strength to hold himself up, Harry collapsed on top of her, still inside her. Gently, though he had be anything but gentle, he pulled out of her and rolled to the side. He brought her in his arms, holding her close.

"Never leave me again," she ordered of him.

"Never," he promised.


	2. Chapter 2  Considered to be Multichap!

**I'm considering making this into a multi-chapter story, but I'm not actually sure if I should. I mean, the concept of it could make a good plot, but as I've said before, I'm not too big a fan of Harry/Ginny, though if any of you want me too, just send me a message of what you think about it and if you think I should.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
